Separated
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Hinata terdiam, tak menolak. Gadis itu menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. Matanya menutup.Biarlah hanya hari ini, Hanya hari ini saja, Dia menjadi seorang pendosa. "Untuk kali ini saja... lupakan kenyataan... bermainlah dengan khayalan." SasuHina, OneShot. R


Uchiha Sasuke menatap sesosok tubuh terbalut gaun ungu yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Kedua tangan gadis itu terikat ke depan dan kedua matanya ditutup oleh kain. Sasuke mengusap pipi gadis itu, namun tak ada reaksi, gadis itu masih belum mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, masih berada di dalam alam mimpinya. Sasuke mendengus. Apakah obat tidur yang dibubuhkannya di gelas minum gadis itu terlalu kuat? Dua jam berlalu dan gadis pujaannya masih tertidur dengan nyamannya di atas ranjang. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di salah satu telinga milik si gadis, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Segeralah bangun, _hime_."

* * *

**Another Fict SasuHina**

**Separated**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto punya siapa aja boleh, yang penting Sasu-ayam punya aku! #DiDeathglareAbangMasKis**

**.**

**Standar warning ada di sini semua...**

**.**

**Oneshot!**

.

* * *

Langkah kaki itu terdengar di sepanjang lorong istana. Pemuda berambut hitam agak kebiruan dengan tatanan gaya emo itu melangkah dengan tegap dan yakin. Di busungkannya dadanya, dagunya terangkat, tatapannya lurus ke depan, sungguh sikap tubuh yang mencerminkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Sikap tubuh sang bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh, namun wajahnya yang di atas rata-rata tetap membuatnya populer di kalangan para gadis , baik dari strata atas sampai strata bawah.

"Sssttt... lihat-lihat, dibawah sana."

"Hinata-_sama _dan Naruto-_sama_ terlihat mesra sekali."

Tep.

Langkah Uchiha Sasuke terhenti. Ditolehkannya wajah rupawan miliknya untuk menatap kaca dan pemuda itu melihat beberapa meter dari posisi berdirinya, sepasang manusia yang dikenalnya, tengah berhadapan. Sang gadis yang mengenakan gaun ungu dengan panjang hingga menyapu lantai tersenyum dengan rona merah kepada si lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah merangkul si gadis.

Uchiha Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, emosi membuatnya terlihat mengerikan.

* * *

_._

_Kau hanyalah milikku, tak ada yang boleh memilikimu_

_Selain aku, tentu saja_.

.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke meraih topeng yang tersimpan di mejanya, memasangnya sehingga menutupi wajahnya yang tampan. Topeng _phantom of opera_ yang tengah tertawa mengerikan. Sasuke memandang pantulan wajahnya dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang dingin. Pemuda itu kemudian melirik pedang yang berada di sampingnya. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengambil pedang sepanjang 40 senti itu dengan senyum dingin yang tergambar.

* * *

_Kau hanyalah Milikku, _hime

_Jika ada lelaki yang dengan lancangnya mengambilmu dariku_

_Maka..._

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memasang telinganya baik-baik ketika merasakan kehadiran orang lain di belakangnya. Mata birunya menyipit, dan hatinya berdegup dengan kencang. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pedang yang selalu di simpannya di pinggang. Pemuda itu menggenggam erat pegangan pedang, siap dalam posisi bertahan jika ada yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya bahkan membalas serangan orang yang sudah berani menjadikannya sebagai korban.

Trang!

Namikaze Naruto membenturkan pedang itu ketika sebuah pedang hampir saja hendak menebas kepalanya. Mata birunya memandang laki-laki bertopeng dihadapannya. Giginya bergemelutuk.

"Siapa kau?"

Sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh. Dibalik topeng itu Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawanya yang mengejek pertanyaan yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Naruto. Meski pertanyaan yang dilontarkan adalah pertanyaan basa-basi, tapi mana ada orang yang dengan repot-repot mengenalkan dirinya kepada orang yang ingin dibunuhnya?

"Aku akan memberitahumu..." jeda sebentar, dan mata Naruto melebar ketika pedang dari si lelaki bertopeng bergerak hendak kembali menyerangnya. "Di Neraka nanti!"

_Trang!_

Kali ini tak perlu pembicaraan. Si lelaki bertopeng dengan gencar mempertemukan pedang panjang mengkilat miliknya dengan tubuh si pemuda pirang yang selalu dihalangi oleh pedang milik Naruto. Pertarungan tak terelakkan, Naruto yang tak diberi kesempatan untuk menyerang mulai kewalahan dan terdesak, tapi Naruto belum menyerah. Mana mungkin putra satu-satunya dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang terkenal gagah dan disegani itu menyerah hanya karena terdesak seperti ini? Lagipula menyerah sekarang sama saja dengan mengucapkan selamat datang kepada kematian.

Lelaki bertopeng itu terus menyerang Naruto, dan Naruto terus menahan serangan demi serangan sambil sesekali mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang, dan ketika kesempatan itu datang, Naruto segera mengambil ancang-ancang membalas serangan sang lelaki bertopeng.

_Trang!_

Namikaze Naruto terbelalak ketika pedang terpental dari tangannya dan dia terjatuh ketika ujung pedang si lelaki bertopeng tepat beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Khu..khu... hahahahaha!" si lelaki bertopeng tertawa, mengejek si lelaki pirang yang kini sedang terdesak karenanya. "Hanya begini kemampuanmu?" tanya Sasuke sinis, dan sukses membuat wajah Naruto yang biasanya selalu menampilkan ekspresi ceria menjadi ekspresi dingin dan tajam. _Dan dengan kemampuan segini kau berani-beraninya merebut _hime_-ku?_ Ejek Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke menatap tajam sang pemuda namikaze.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu semua gerakanku dan kelemahanku, dan gaya berpedangmu tak asing di mataku, hanya satu orang yang mempunyai gaya berpedang seperti itu. Hanya Sasuke."

Hening. Baik mata biru _sapphire_ ataupun mata _onyx_ yang tersembunyi dalam topeng itu saling menatap lama hingga akhirnya Sasuke tertawa, sembari menggerakkan sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang pedang untuk melepaskan _topeng phantom of operanya_. Memperlihatkan wajah pucat dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

"Kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira, _dobe_," ucap Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa mengejek.

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu, _teme_," ucap Naruto lagi, sinis. Mereka kembali saling memandang. "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sa –"

* * *

_Aku akan melenyapkan lelaki itu..._

_Siapapun dia._

* * *

_Crash!_

Kedua mata Naruto membelalak ketika merasakan perih di dadanya, dan ketika bola mata itu melihat darah yang meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya, membasahi pakaian resminya.

"_Sayonara_ –"

"Su..."

" – _dobe._"

" – ke"

_Bruk!_

Dan Sasuke berbalik sekaligus memasang kembali topengnya.

* * *

_Hujan yang turun saat aku membunuh sahabatku sendiri_

_Adalah perwujudan dari rasa penyesalanku?_

_Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyesal, karena aku telah membunuh orang yang telah merebut _hime_-ku._

_Aku tidak membunuh sahabatku._

* * *

Mayat Namikaze Naruto ditemukan pagi ini dan hal itu membuat seluruh penghuni di mansion bangsawan Hyuuga gempar. Hyuuga Hinata yang mendengar hal itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh, dengan wajah pucat dan gaun tidur yang sama sekali belum digantinya.

"NARUTO-_KUN_!" teriak gadis bangsawan itu, menghambur memeluk jenazah seseorang yang disayanginya. Menangis dan memberontak ketika para pelayan berusaha memisahkan gadis itu dari mayat sang kekasih.

Di belakang keramaian, sang pelaku utama terdiam, memandang adegan yang dramatis itu dengan tatapan dingin yang mengerikan.

* * *

_Apakah dia begitu berharga bagimu?_

_Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?_

* * *

Sang putra bungsu dari bangsawan Uchiha itu mengeram, kemudian berbalik pergi dengan suatu rencana di otaknya yang tengah dikuasai kecemburuan.

Ternyata hanya menyingkirkan lelaki yang dicintai Hinata belumlah cukup.

Benar-benar belum cukup.

* * *

_Aku harus memilikimu, bagaimanapun caranya._

_Kau harus menjadi milikku._

* * *

"_A-arigatou_, Sasuke_-Niisama_," ucapan itu terlontar dari seorang gadis yang duduk dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya diam menatap Hinata yang menunduk. Setelah acara pemakaman Namikaze Naruto, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Hinata ke kamarnya dan Sasuke dengan senang mempersilakan gadis itu masuk.

"Tidak seharusnya seorang bangsawan bersikap seperti tadi pagi," cetus Sasuke datar dan Hinata hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Maaf," ucapnya lirih dan Sasuke hanya ber "Hn".

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata yang tadi menunduk memberanikan diri menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Tersenyum ketika pemuda itu menatapnya dengan mata _onyx_ yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke_-Niisama_."

Sasuke menatap Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum, memegang cangkir teh yang memang disediakan untuknya.

"Aku berterima kasih karena _Niisama_ selalu menjadi tempatku untuk mencurahkan segalanya. _Niisama_ selalu ada setiap aku membutuhkan seseorang. Aku sangat... berterima kasih."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku bukan orang sebaik itu," aku Sasuke. Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. "Habiskan minummu!" perintah Sasuke tetap datar. Masih dengan diliputi kebingungan Hinata mengangguk, kemudian menyesap teh yang disiapkan oleh Sasuke sampai setengahnya. Menyimpan kembali teh tersebut di atas meja dan mulai berusaha membuat topik yang akan dibicarakannya dengan Sasuke.

"_Niisama_ ingat? Saat pertama kali bertemu bahkan sampai saat ini, _Niisama_ selalu saja ada di sampingku. Menjagaku. Bahkan setelah kita berpisah sebentar, _Niisama_ tidak berubah. Aku...," ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika gadis itu merasakan kepalanya berat. Perlahan gadis itu memijat keningnya, dan merasakan sekelilingnya berputar. Hinata dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang kabur mendekati dirinya sampai akhirnya gadis itu hanya melihat gelap dan merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang karena tak ada tenaga yang menyokong tubuh ramping itu.

Dan Sasuke, menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum gadis itu menyentuh sandaran kursi. Membuat kursi itu terjatuh ke belakang dan tubuh Hinata yang ada di pelukan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai.

* * *

_Apapun akan kulakukan, asal kau menjadi milikku..._

_Bahkan jika aku harus menjadi Iblis di matamu..._

* * *

Yang Hinata tahu, dia sudah membuka matanya. Tetapi yang dilihat olehnya hanyalah kegelapan. Hinata tak tahu dia ada di mana, tapi Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa dia sedang dibaringkan di ranjang dengan kedua tangan terikat di depan.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Sa-Sasu –"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, _hime_."

Deg! Hinata kenal panggilan itu. Hinata tahu nada suara itu. Jadi... jadi... Sasuke yang melakukan ini semua? Ah iya benar, tadi Hinata merasakan kesadarannya semakin menghilang ketika meminum teh yang disuguhkan oleh Sasuke.

Tapi Hinata tak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini kepadanya? Laki-laki berharga baginya.

"Ke-Kenap – akh..." Hinata mengerang saat merasakan napas Sasuke yang berada di sela lehernya, kemudian mengecup leher gadis itu pelan. Membuat Hinata merinding. Dan Hinata menggeliat gelisah ketika sesuatu yang basaha menjilat lehernya, kemudian menggigit lehernya. Hinata mengejang sembari menggigit bibirnya kuat. Tak peduli jika darah akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sa-Sasu... kenap –"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Eh?"

Uchiha Sasuke kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap puas pada bercak merah yang ada di leher Hinata, kemudian menatap mata Hinata yang tertutup kain. Sebelah tangannya yang pucat membelai pipi Hinata kemudian berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Apa?"

Tak memperdulikan kekagetan Hinata, tangan itu mulai bergerilya di tubuh Hinata, berusaha melepaskan gaun yang tengah digunakannya. Menyentuh puncak dada Hinata dan meremasnya kasar. Membuat Hinata berteriak kesakitan. Dan memohon agar Sasuke menghentikannya. Namun pemuda itu mengindahkannya. Tetap menyentuh Hinata dan kembali mencium leher Hinata dan menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku," bisik Sasuke. Sembari mengatakan kalimat demi kalimat yang selama ini dipendamnya, pemuda itu kalut. Sangat kalut. Cintanya kepada Hinata begitu besar sehingga dia melakukan ini. Sehingga dia...

Terhenti. Kegiatan yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap tubuh Hinata terhenti begitu pemuda itu melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di wajah gadis itu.

Air mata.

Hinata menangis sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya erat. Nampak kesakitan dan ketakutan.

Hinata terluka.

Hinatanya terluka dan itu semua karena...

... dirinya.

Dan entah apa alasannya, Sasuke merasa memorinya memutar ulang kejadian itu.

* * *

_Kejadian yang seharunya kulupakan_

_Agar aku tak menjadi gila karenanya_

* * *

"Sasuke_-Niisama_!"

Saat itu, Hinata masih berusia 7 tahun, sementara Sasuke sudah menginjak 10 tahun. Perkenalan pertama mereka adalah saat Sasuke tidak sengaja menyelamatkan Hinata yang ketakutan karena ada anjing besar dihadapannya yang kemudian berlanjut menjadi hubungan pertemanan.

Hinata yang sejak saat itu mengikuti kemanapun sang bungsu Uchiha itu pergi, dengan gayanya yang malu-malu dan gugup itu tentu saja. Baik saat kecil maupun sekarang, Hinata memang memiliki sikap seperti itu, pemalu yang manis.

Awalnya Sasuke merasa terusik dengan kehadiran sang putri sulung dari marga Hyuuga. Gadis itu selalu berada dalam radius dua meter darinya, bersembunyi di tempat manapun tapi matanya selalu menatap tubuh Sasuke dengan puppy eyes andalannya sehingga mau tak mau, Sasuke jadi risih dan akhirnya mengajak Hinata bermain yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Hinata dengan senyum bahagia khas miliknya.

Sasuke terpana saat itu juga, dan semakin hari, pemuda itu semakin menikmati kehadiran sang heires Hyuuga disampingnya, hingga...

"Pulang? Ke mansion Uchiha?"

Itu jelas pertanyaan bodoh yang pertama kali dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ayah sudah tidak punya urusan lagi dengan keluarga Hyuuga," kata Itachi. Entah kenapa meski Itachi mengatakannya dengan senyum, Sasuke bisa menangkap kalimat sarat kesedihan di sana. Kemudian Itachi memandang Sasuke penuh, tersenyum lagi.

"Kau dekat dengan Hinata_-chan_ ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan Sasuke merasakan pegangan yang sangat kuat di kedua bahunya.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyukainya,_otoutou_," kata Itachi dan kalimat selanjutnya membuat Sasuke membelalakan kedua matanya. Meski saat itu Sasuke masih berumur 10 tahun, Sasuke tahu arti dari kalimat sang kakak.

"Karena dia adalah..."

* * *

"_...Saudara seibumu."_

_Itu yang dikatakan Itachi kepadaku._

_Membuat sesuatu hancur begitu saja di dalam lubuk hatiku._

* * *

Tes.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat jatuh ke kedua pipinya., bersatu dengan air matanya. Air mata yang diyakininya sebagai milik Sasuke. Milik pemuda yang kini tepat berada di atasnya.

Sasuke menangis.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata.

"Sasuke-nii –"

"Kenapa harus kau? Sejak 7 tahun yang lalu aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Hinata diam.

"Kenapa harus kau!"

Hinata kembali menangis. Ingatan itu menghantamnya. Saat Hinata masih berusia tujuh tahun. Kenangan singkatnya bersama sesosok pemuda berambut biru yang menyelamatkannya dari anjing yang membuatnya ketakutan. Sesosok pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya. Sesosok pemuda yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya saat itu.

Dalam gelap, Hinata merasakan matanya melebar. Kenapa dia bisa mengingat hal itu?

Hal yang harus dikuburnya dalam-dalam di memorinya yang paling terdalam.

* * *

"_Otousama... kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-Niisama harus pergi?" tanya Hinata kecil setengah merajuk. Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiasahi tak menanggapi pertanyaan putrinya. "Otousama."_

"_Apa kau menyukai Sasuke, Hinata-hime?" tanya seseorang di belakang Hinata. Hinata menoleh, mendapati saudara sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji memandangnya. Hinata mengangguk._

"_Hinata sangat menyukainya!" katanya tegas. _

"_Kau tidak boleh menyukainya!"_

"_Kenapa?" Kata tidak boleh membuat Hinata ingin kembali menangis, sejadi-jadinya._

"_Karena dia adalah kakakmu. Kau tidak boleh menyukai kakakmu sendiri."_

_Saat itu usia Hinata masih tujuh tahun. Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Neji saat itu, tapi kata 'tidak boleh' dari Neji membuatnya menangis keras, meski saat itu Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis sebegitu keras._

_Barulah saat dia menginjak usia 12 tahun, Hinata mengerti kenapa dia menangis kerasa saat itu._

_Hinata mencintai Sasuke. Hinata menciintai sosok yang tidak boleh dicintainya._

_Hinata mencintai kakaknya sendiri._

* * *

"Sasuke-nii –"

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke, lirih, frustasi. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintaimu? Kenapa kau malah bersama dengan pemuda itu dan bukannya AKU, HAH!"

"Sasu –"

"APA SALAHNYA JIKA AKU MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG MEREBUTMU DARIKU HAH? KENAPA KAU MENANGISI DIA HAH? KENAPA –"

Kalimat itu terhenti ketika Hinata berusaha membangunkan setengah tubuh bagian atasnya untuk mendekati Sasuke. Berusaha memeluknya dengan kedua tangan terikat. Menyuruh Sasuke diam.

"Cukup!" lirih Hinata. "Cukup Sasuke_-Niisama_. Cukup!"

Diam, Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

"Harusnya aku tidak kabur dari perasaanku. Maaf. Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini kepadamu..." jeda sejenak. "Aku bertunangan dengan Naruto-kun karena kami dijodohkan! Tidak lebih! Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku tidak mencintai Naruto-kun karena aku..."

"... Mencintai dirimu."

* * *

_Apa yang dikatakannya tadi?_

_Mencintai... aku?_

* * *

"Sejak awal kita bertemu, hingga sekarang."

* * *

_Ini tidak mungkin kan?_

* * *

"Tapi aku berusaha untuk mengenyahkan perasaan ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga kita hanyalah..."

Sasuke melepaskan penutup mata di mata Hinata. Hinata mengerjap, mata indigonya menatap Sasuke penuh kesungguhan, air matanya mengalir deras.

"Kita tidak diperbolehkan merasakan perasaan seperti ini," kata Hinata. "Kita..."

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata lembut, menyuruh Hinata diam kemudian mendorong tubuh Hinata ke ranjang. Hinata terdiam, tak menolak. Gadis itu menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. Matanya menutup.

Biarlah hanya hari ini...

Hanya hari ini saja...

Dia menjadi seorang pendosa.

.

.

**F I N**

.

.

"_Untuk kali ini saja... lupakan kenyataan... bermainlah dengan khayalan."_

.

.

* * *

A/n :

WAHAHAHAHAHA

INI ENDING GAJE BANGET! #DiBekep.

Well.. ini _incest _deh kayaknya. Saya juga gak tahu kenapa ujung-ujungnya bisa jadi incest. Yang jelas, ide fanfict ini sebenernya udah dari setengah tahun yang lalu, dan baru kelar kemarin. Pengen dipost tapi...

Yeah, ini cerita ngebingungin kan? Kan?

Pokoknya yang di italic itu isi hatinya Sasuke. Kalau masih bingung, salahkan MV vocaloid Kaito yang Cantarella... Karena adegan di sana menginspirasi hingga akhirnya Fict ini kelar.

Well.. judulnya yang bagus apa ya? Karena jujur aja saya agak gak sreg ama judul yang ini, "Separated"

Apaan itu?

Yeah pokoknya...

Berminat untuk Review, minna-san?

(n.n)

Regards


End file.
